pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dub
"I'll take over all of Paradise... And make you proud!" Dub, 'our majesty, is the main antagonist of ''The Pink Corruption, being responsible for the titular virus that started to spread across the land. Status How’s our highness doing? Let’s see! Personality Past '''Dub was a nice beige monster at first, as Pyrare informed the other caretakers and heroes. However, as Dub got along with Barracuda, Pyrare's son, Dub made the virus. Barracuda died for an undisclosed reason, and this transformed Dub to what he is now. Present '''Dub '''is a vile monster who wants to continue and finish Barracuda's plan. He plans to corrupt as many shapes as possible, and make all of Paradise bow to him. Appearance Past Other than being a different color, Dub seemed to have the same type of general clothing as his present self. Considering that he is a monster, it can be assumed that he was larger than other shapes. Not much can be said about his appearance because the only image currently available of his past self is a silhouette. However, several features can be made out. His ears appeared to be larger, and his head was almost symmetrical because of his hair. He also had an almost permanent grin. Present First Phase Dub is a large being, towering over most of the trees in Paradise. Small triangle horns/ears are almost hidden in his wavy, yet spiky hair. His head is a circle with a single eye, along with a few triangles to indicate his mouth, occasionally being replaced with stripes to form a menacing smile. His arms are made from four circles with six spikes emerging from them, along with a smaller circle around where his shoulder should be. His hands are also spiked circles with a black circle in the middle, with three smaller circles for his fingers. He wears a dark, ragged cloak with torn pink sleeves and a pink gradient at the bottom, as well as a pink bandanna around his neck. Seen over his dark pants are two pink boots, both complemented with light pink stripes around the neck of the boot. The best garments fit for our king! Second Phase After eating icebreakers (or power doritos) from the Cyan tree, Dub's features have noticeably changed. First, he gains two eyes with white irises and/or pupils. His hair grows longer, and his triangle mouth is replaced with stripes. His stripped boots are replaced with ones that are black and studded down the sides. He grows a few extra triangles on the top of his head, and he also earns himself a ragged pink cape and a guitar. How stunningly gorgeous! Coverage In Episode 1, Dub is spotted by Copter, who very loudly warns everyone about him. He is sealed as soon as possible by Cyan and Cube, but he is still able to corrupt the land by using his saw arms to get to the water. In Episode 2, our majesty, Dub, is able to get a hold on the Tree of Life, and in Episode 3 he eats the Cyan Tree, gaining another eye, an upgrade in clothing and hair, a guitar and a tower. Corruption spreads to the other trees as they scatter to different parts of Paradise. Dub reappears in Episode 5 to direct Lycanthropy, Ajaceare and Cubic. Trivia * It is possible that Dub was a guitarist before he befriended Barracuda, as he is shown to be skilled in it. * As mentioned by Pyrare, how the Pink Corruption was made is a question only Dub can answer. As of now, the answer is yet to be revealed. * It is noted that Dub is much taller than the trees around him, and possibly taller than Pyrare. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Spheres Category:Corrupted Category:Has hair